Puella magi madoka magica the movie Wiki:Puella Magi Madoka Magica the Movie Wiki
Welcome to the Puella Magi Madoka Magica the Movie Wiki Puella Magi Madoka Magica (魔法少女まどか☆マギカ, Mahō Shōjo Madoka Magika, "Magical Girl Madoka Magica") is a Japanese anime television series produced by Shaft and Aniplex.The series was directed by Akiyuki Shinbo and written by Gen Urobuchi with original character designs by Ume Aoki. Madoka Magica began development after Akiyuki Shinbo expressed his desire to work on a new magical girl series after Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha to producer Atsuhiro Iwakami while they were working on Hidamari Sketch and Bakemonogatari PLOT In the city of Mitakihara, a 14-year old student named Madoka Kaname and her best friend Sayaka Miki encounter a small cat-like creature named Kyubey. He offers a contract in which a girl may have any wish granted in exchange for becoming a magical girl tasked with fighting against witches. Meanwhile, a transfer student named Homura Akemi tries to stop Madoka from becoming a magical girl at all costs. As Madoka contemplates becoming a magical girl, she learns that a magical girl's life is not as glamorous as she thought and is filled with anguish, suffering and despair. Madoka soon discovers that not only do magical girls give up their souls to form their Soul Gems, the source of their magic, but when those Soul Gems become too tainted with despair, they transform into the very witches they fight against. It is then revealed that Kyubey's race are harvesting the emotions from magical girls to use as energy to counteract the spread of entropy. Madoka also learns that Homura is a magical girl from a different timeline who had repeated the same month countless times in order to try to save her from a grisly fate. After these revelations, Madoka decides to become a magical girl with the wish to stop witches before they are created. This rewrites the laws of the universe, resulting in Madoka becoming nothing more than a concept and Homura being the only one who remembers her in the new world that is formed. Plot Summary Madoka Kaname used to be a normal girl living happy days of her life. This all ended when she sacrificed herself in order to save other magical girls from the utterly cruel fate that awaited them. Unable to let her memories of Madoka die, Homura Akemi continues to fight alone in the world that Madoka left behind for humanity in order to see her smile once more. MUSIC For the anime series, the opening theme is "Connect" (コネクト, Konekuto) by ClariS and the ending theme is "Magia" by Kalafina, both of which were released on February 16, 2011.On the BD/DVD releases of the series, the ending theme for episodes one and two is "Mata Ashita" (また あした, See You Tomorrow) by Aoi Yūki, and the ending theme for episode nine is "And I'm Home" by Eri Kitamura and Ai Nonaka. These songs were included on the first and fifth Japanese BD/DVD volumes, respectively. The opening theme for the first two films is "Luminous" (ルミナス, Ruminasu) by ClariS, which was released on October 10, 2012.The ending theme for the first film is "Magia (quattro)" by Kalafina, and the second film's ending theme is "Hikari Furu" (ひかりふる, Light Falling?) by Kalafina, which was released on October 24, 2012.36 The third film's opening theme is "Colorful" (カラフル, Karafuru) by ClariS, which was released on October 30, 2013.37 The third film's ending theme is "Kimi no Gin no Niwa" (君の銀の庭, Your Silver Garden) by Kalafina, which was released on November 6, 2013. Category:Browse